Son cosas de niñas
by ZenyMackenzie
Summary: Tres niñas muy especiales son amigas del campamento de verano. Trixie tiene algo muy importante que contar a sus amigas este año. Crossover Lucifer Castle Bones


Trixie estaba sentada en la cama de su cabaña esperando que sus dos amigas llegaran. El campamento de verano para niñas era uno de sus momentos preferidos del año y más éste que tenía una historia súper impresionante para contar a sus dos mejores amigas.

Por fin sería ella la que las mantuviera en vilo despiertas con algo emocionante. Los dos últimos años habían sido Christine y Lily quienes se habían encargado de la diversión porque sus padres tenían unos trabajos muy chulos y ellas conocían historias maravillosas. Además, tanto la madre de Christine como el padre de Lily eran escritores y ellas parecían a ver heredado su don para relatar. Pero esta vez. Lo que Trixie tenía que contar, iba a hacer que sus dos amigas estuvieran sin dormir, las tres semanas que duraba el campamento, estaba segura.

Christine cruzó las puertas de la cabaña como un torbellino directa a los brazos de su amiga.

¡Chris!- gritó la morena abrazándola- ¡Estás muy linda!

Gracias, Trix, tú también- contestó la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

¿Has visto a Lily? Tengo algo que contaros.

Está fuera, ya sabes su papá le da mil recomendaciones- las dos sonrieron. El padre de Lily era un hombre encantador y muy gracioso pero un poco paranoico cuando se trataba de irse y dejar a su niña allí tres semanas.

¡Chicas!- la tercera de las componentes del trío chilló emocionada desde la puerta- ¡Os he extrañado mucho!- las tres amigas se fundieron en un sentido abrazo. A pesar de que hablaban y se veían a menudo por Skype, físicamente solo estaban juntas las tres semanas al año que duraba el campamento, era su momento especial y había que aprovecharlo.

¿Novedades? - preguntó Christine cuando las tres se sentaron en las camas, sin duda la pequeña Booth tenía las dotes de mando de su padre y solía ser la que lideraba el grupo a pesar de que Trixie era mayor.

Los gemelos ya caminan- dijo Lily- ¡Y es un suplicio constante!- desde que sus hermanos habían nacido, la niña de los Castle-Beckett solo se quejaba de la tortura en la que se había convertido su, hasta entonces, apacible vida de hija única.

¿En serio?- preguntó Christine- Hank es encantador y se porta muy bien.

¡Porque solo es uno!

Bueno...pronto seremos más, mamá está embarazada- anunció con una enorme sonrisa.

¡Dios Christine!- exclamó Lily- Lo siento.

¡No lo sientas! Estoy muy contenta.

Sí tú lo dices- respondió incrédula- ¿Y tú qué Trixie? ¿Ninguna novedad?

Una brutal- dijo- Vais a flipar en colores- las otras niñas la miraron asombrada. Trixie normalmente no tenía grandes historias que contar, su madre era policía pero no solía contarle nada- Mi madre se ha echado un novio.

¿Y qué tiene eso de flipante?- cuestionó Lily, sin duda la niña había heredado el sentido de la incredulidad de Beckett.

¿Y tú papá qué piensa? - quiso saber Christine.

¡No me interrumpáis!. Él es encantador y guapo, guapísimo. Es el hombre más guapo que he visto jamás.

Seguro que no más que mi padre- apostilló la pequeña Booth.

Ni que el mío- dijo Lily.

Bueno, no le habéis visto. Es muy alto, moreno y tiene unos ojos negros impresionantes.

¿Y eso es lo flipante?

Se conocieron porque él la ayuda en sus casos...

¡Como mis padres!- exclamó Lily.

Él se llama Lucifer- soltó y sus interlocutoras se asombraron.

¿Cómo el diablo?- preguntó Christine algo temerosa. Su padre se había encargado de educarla en la fe católica, en contra de la voluntad de su madre, y él le había hablado del cielo y el infierno muchas veces.

Pues vaya nombre más horrible le pusieron al pobre- a Lily, hija del novelista de misterio más reputado del país no parecía sorprenderle mucho.

Como el diablo no...él es el diablo- dijo bajando un poco el tono de voz- El verdadero Lucifer, que se cansó del infierno y se vino a la tierra.

¡Anda ya Trixie!- se quejó Lily- ¡Eso no puede ser posible! El diablo no existe.

Lo es. ¿Tú me crees Chris?

Mi madre siempre me dice que no crea en nada que no pueda ver, en nada que no pueda demostrarse mediante la ciencia. Pero mi padre me lleva a misa, él cree en Dios y si hay Dios también hay Demonio...

Dios es su padre. Pero están peleados. Porque él echó a Lucifer del cielo.

¿Le echó?

¿Sí? ¿No conocéis la historia? - las otras dos negaron con la cabeza- Lucifer, que al principio se llamaba Samael, era el ángel más hermoso de Dios, un ángel de luz. Pero era un poco ….

¿Malo?.

Rebelde. Hizo algunas travesuras y su padre se enfadó y le condenó a ser el rey del infierno.

Entonces, ¿el diablo no es malo?

¡Que va, chicas! Es encantador y nos cuida muchísimo. Al principio no le gustaban los niños, pero ahora me adora.

Trixie, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Lily preocupada, ella estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a su padre contar historia extrañas pero ¿el diablo viviendo en la tierra? Eso no podía creerlo.

Claro que lo estoy.

Es que eso que dices... no me lo puedo creer.

Seguro que si se lo cuentas a tu padre él lo creerá.

Lo sé y posiblemente escribirá un libro sobre el diablo que resuelve casos con una detective de la policía de Los Ángeles...

Mi padre también alucinaría y se moriría de miedo- comentó Christine- Mi madre no te creería, y te daría una explicación científica de porqué eso que dices no es posible.

No me importan vuestros padres, ¿queréis verle?- preguntó buscando su móvil.

¿Tiene cuernos?

Claro que no, boba- con una sonrisa traviesa le enseñó una fotografía donde se veía a Lucifer abrazando tiernamente a Cloe- Se enamoró de mi madre hasta tal punto, que un día se suicidó para poder volver al infierno a conseguir un antídoto para salvarla de un envenenamiento.

¡Vaya! Si que es guapo- exclamó Christine.

Y la mira como si realmente ella fuese lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

Lo es- declaró Trixie con orgullo- Además también están la tía Maze, que es un demonio que vino con Lucifer desde el infierno, es mi mejor amiga, y el tío Amenadiel, que es su hermano y es un ángel.

Y a mí me parecía que mi familia era rara porque mi hermana es veinticinco años mayor que yo y mi abuela Martha está un poco loca, y mis tíos son polis.

Pues anda, que la mía, la mayoría de mis tíos son científicos, mi abuelo estuvo en la cárcel y mi hermano mayor vive en Inglaterra.

Nada comparado a que mi padrastro sea el Diablo- dijo Trixie con orgullo. Sabía que Lucifer odiaba que le llamase así, pero le daba igual, solo quería presumir ante sus amigas.

Mira, no sé si creerme todo esto del diablo, pero me alegro mucho por tu mamá y por ti, si es un buen hombre y os quiere, ¡no importa quien sea!- declaró finalmente Lily.

Una parte de mí te cree, la otra no. Pero opino como ella.

¡Dios!- exclamó Lily de repente- Si ya mis hermanos son un par de demonios, no me quiero imaginar cómo serán los tuyos- las tres niñas rieron ante la broma. Trixie pensó que ojalá llegara pronto ese día, ella la le había dicho un par de veces a su madre que quería un hermanito, y se imaginaba a un pequeño con los ojos negros de Lucifer a quien poder cuidar.

Booth, Castle y Espinoza- se escuchó la voz de una de las monitoras- Al comedor ahora mismo.

Las niñas pasaron sus tres semanas de diversión y risas en el campamento y cuando llegó el día de la despedida, aunque las tres estaban tristes por tener que separarse, Lily y Christine no podían evitar la expectación que sentían ante la posibilidad de conocer al famoso Lucifer del que tanto les había hablado su amiga.

Mientras Castle y Brennan hablaban de libros y cosas de editoriales, Beckett y Booth de amigos comunes en el FBI y los gemelos y Hank correteaban por ahí, Cloe se bajó de su coche y caminó hacia el grupo de la mano de su pareja.

Que bien veros a todos- exclamó- ¿Y las niñas?- preguntó una vez que se hubieron saludado.

Ahí vienen- cada niña corrió a abrazar a sus progenitores, sin poder apartar la vista del guapo moreno que acompañaba a la mamá de su amiga.

¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Lucifer a Cloe mientras abrazaban a Trixie, los niños aun le ponían nervioso- Porque me miran a mí.

Será tu encanto natural para las mujeres.

Son demasiado pequeñas...

¿Trixie les has contado la verdad sobre Lucifer?.

Son mis amigas mami, guardarán el secreto- dijo sin más mientras caminaban hacia el coche- Hasta el año que viene chicas.

Cuídate- gritaron las otras dos y no pudieron evitar clavar los ojos en aquel hombre imponente que caminaba ante ellas. Trixie había dicho que no tenía cuernos pero, ¿Y el rabo?

¿Sabes papá? - preguntó Lily mientras Beckett aseguraba a los gemelos en sus sillitas- Te tengo que contar una historia alucinante sobre el diablo y como Dios le echó del cielo.

¿Y desde cuando crees tú en esas cosas, princesa?- Castle sabía que su hija era una copia de Kate, además de en el físico, en el carácter serio y racional.

Desde que he conocido a su hijastra- dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras en el otro coche.

Papi, tengo que contarte algo- murmuró Christine para que su madre, que estaba ocupada con Hank, no la oyera.

¿Ha pasado algo en el campamento cielo? - ella negó con la cabeza.

¿Sabes todas esas cosas me has contado sobre el diablo?

Sí.

¡Pues son mentira!- exclamó tan segura que Booth pensó que a su hija le había aflorado en esas tres semanas los genes Brennan y ya no creía en nada- Resulta, que Dios echó a Lucifer del cielo porque era un rebelde, pero él no es malo, papi. Es un buen hombre y guapo y cariñoso- Booth soltó un suspiro, su niña no se había vuelto una atea, solo tenía mucha imaginación.

¿Y tú sabes eso por...

Conocí a su hijastra- contestó y se subió a su silla.

¿De qué habláis?

De nada mami, de las ganas que tenía de veros- contestó con su mejor sonrisa.

Y nosotros a ti, cariño.

Huesos- dijo Booth una vez que se sentó al volante- Creo que esta niña, nos saldrá escritora.

Sin duda había sido un verano divertido para esas tres pequeñas niñas que no podían ser más diferentes y al mismo tiempo, más iguales.


End file.
